mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Work Day (episode)
Work Day is the 21st episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the 7th episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is in the car and then he drives Alfred Packer (Trey Parker), Polly Pry (Megan Mullally), James Humphrey (Matt Stone) and George Noon (Dian Bachar) who knows the way around and then he takes them down to a bank. He goes inside a bank and then he tells them good grief and then he talks with David (Dave Filoni) who knows the way that he is always talking about if it is needed and then he talks to him because he is a bank manager. He goes outside and then checks the parking lot and then he tells Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) on how things go to work and they are going to be checked off and then he meets Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth), Joe (Robert Vaughn), Lisa Packer (April Stewart), Paul Packer (Daran Norris) and Frank Miller (Jason McHugh) knows how the work will prepare itself when it needs a check. He tells Aaron Noon (Joey Diaz) that it may be his own way to be a loan shark and then he tells him tha he has no idea that Aaron is a loan shark and then he leaves Aaron Noon behind and be because he is not proud of him because he is a loan shark himself. *He walks to his car and then he goes to the tech theatre room and then he tells Travis (Thomas Rosales Jr.) who is going to talk about doing work and agreeing for along period of time and then he goes to the Pennsylvania State Capitol where Travis lives and then he walks inside and then he tells Travis that he is a drug apprentice and senator of Pennsylvania. He goes inside his bedroom and then he goes to tell Travis good thing you showed up here and then he tells him good words and then he finds out that Benjamin (Toby Huss) and then he tells him that he is going to knock him out and then he tells Benjamin stop this right now and then he says you stop right now and then he says know your own skill and then he tells Benjamin not to do this. He goes to tell Herb Lyle (Stephen Root) that he did things right for himself and then he tells him not to do this alone yourself and then he tells Herb Lyle to start working hard and then he says that's the point. *He goes to the screening room and then he goes inside and then he finds out that a cannibal named Kirk (Chris Tucker) who is seeking him out to go to the cannibalism group and then he fights Kirk and then he shoots and kills Kirk who gets into his way and then he walks out of the screening room. He goes out in the hallway and then he finds out that a loan shark named Jim Packer (Tommy 'Tiny' Lister) who is a loan shark and Alfred's brother and then Alfred Packer tells Jim Packer move and then Alfred Packer kills his brother named Jim Packer and then he tells him you hear me not to go near me and then Alfred Packer runs out of the capitol building. He goes behind the desk and then a drug dealer named Lindsay (Reagan Gomez-Preston) who is a rival of Simon Packer wants to think about this and then Simon kills Lindsay and then he leaves and walks away. *He goes to the doubledoor and then opens it and then he knows that 2 cannibals named Jake (Richard Can) and Jericho (Skeet Ulrich) who are cannibals are going to kill Simon Packer and then he kills Jake and Jericho who are unwilling known on doing it and then he walks to the stairway that leads to the third floor and then he walks inside and then he answers the right code and then goes inside. Inside the computer lab facility room He goes to find out that a Cannibal named Derek (Jose Pablo Cantillo) who wants to give up and kill him and then Simon Packer grabs a silent pistol and then he kills Derek with a silent pistol and then he goes to the roof by walking up. On the roof He knows that a serial killer named Jed (Charles S. Dutton) who wants to kill him and then Simon Packer kills Jed who is a serial killer. He finds out that a loan shark lieutenant named Josh (Max Martini) who is going to grieve on killing him and then Simon Packer kills him with a sniper rifle from the rooftop. He finds out that a drug apprentice named Silvio Hicks (Christian Bale) who is a drug lord of Travis and then Travis tells Silvio Hicks to stay and then Simon Packer kills Silvio Hicks with one shot from a sniper rifle scope. *He finds out that a Benjamin Crime Family Chief Boss named Joseph (Cliff Gorman) who is going to cheat on Lamar and then he cheats on him and then he kills Joseph with a last shot from the sniple rifle for wanting to kill him and then he leaves the rooftop and then he gets into his car. He goes to his house and then he hangs out in his house for a while. He watches a movie about himself and then he thinks about doing his own job and then Alfred Packer turns off the TV and then he says it's night out. He tells James Humphrey, Liesel, Lisa and Paul to go to sleep and then he goes to sleep and then he sleeps through the night. He wakes up and then gets out of bed and takes a shower. He finishes taking one and then he goes outside. He goes to the Pennsylvania State Capitol building and then he has a meeting with Alfred and Aaron Noon who knows it's chronicoligally correct and then he walks to the carpet room. In the carpet room He tells Alfred and Aaron Noon to tone voices down. Deaths *Kirk - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jim Packer - Killed by Alfred Packer. *Lindsay - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jake - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jericho - Killed by Simon Packer. *Derek - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jed - Killed by Simon Packer. *Josh - Killed by Simon Packer. *Silvio Hicks - Killed by Simon Packer. *Joseph - Killed by Simon Packer.